In the manufacture of an armature for an electrical device it is necessary to provide an electrical connection between the armature and the commutator or slip ring which is used for effecting electrical contact between the armature winding and an external circuit.
In our British Pat. No. 2128828B (U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,498) we describe a connection between the armature winding and armature termination which avoids the application of heat to effect the connection and which utilizes the principle of insulation displacement in which a wire having an insulating cover is forced into a slot narrower than the wire diameter to form a clean metal-to-metal contact between the wire and a terminal portion of the armature termination.
When a commutator is employed it is sometimes advantageous to assemble the commutator before making the connections between the armature winding and the commutator, as the commutator can then be ground in isolation from the armature.
While the connection described in our aforementioned British Patent has many advantages over previously used armature termination connections, it does not allow assembly of a commutator prior to connection to the armature.